


(Не)просто секс

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: По заявке: Как это ни странно, но знакомятся они в спортивном зале: Стив выбивает пыль из боксерских груш ночью, Брок – ранним утром, до службы.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	(Не)просто секс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест в соо "Хреноугольник".  
> Полный текст заявки: КФ2–158, Стив/Брок  
> Как это ни странно, но знакомятся они в спортивном зале: Стив выбивает пыль из боксерских груш ночью, Брок – ранним утром, до службы.  
> Кинки: секс с незнакомцем, крепкая задница, накачанная грудь.

Стив поправил чуть сползший с запястья бинт и ударил снова, очень стараясь контролировать силу. На его счету было уже несколько десятков пробитых груш, а причинять неудобства, пусть никто и слова ему до сих пор не сказал, Стив не любил.

В зале было тихо – шумела разве что сплит-система. Пару раз Стив включал музыку, но она начинала его бесить уже минут через десять, хоть он и признавал, что под энергичные ритмичные звуки заниматься было проще. Но современные песни (не все, конечно, но то, что крутили в спортзале – так точно) до сих пор ставили его в ступор абсолютной бессмысленностью содержания.

Бросив взгляд на часы – доходило до пяти утра, он ударил еще раз и будто наяву услышал насмешливое: «Руки выше, тебе в морду дать сам Бог велел». Досадливо покосившись на и впрямь непозволительно сползшую вниз левую руку, Стив раздраженно скрипнул зубами и остановился, приобнимая грушу.

Наверное, это было глупо – скучать по человеку, о котором он не знал ровным счетом ничего.

Только имя – Брок, короткое, хлесткое, услышанное случайно в тот раз, что он говорил при нем по телефону и представился своему собеседнику.

Они и обменялись-то хорошо если тремя фразами, и то только потому, что Брок, разбирающийся в кикбоксинге куда лучше него, не выдержал и вмешался пару раз в его «пиздец, кто тебе технику ставил».

Технику Стиву не ставил никто – долгий и муторный процесс молотьбы по груше его просто успокаивал, но советам он машинально следовал.

Ровно в пять наверху хлопнула дверь, и Стив от неожиданности вдарил по груше так, что она с грохотом слетела с креплений, рассыпая содержимое по полу. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он оттащил очередной безвинно пострадавший спортинвентарь в кладовую и как раз повесил новую грушу, когда в зале появился тот, кого Стив не видел почти месяц.

За это время Брок не слишком изменился – все та же странная встрепанная прическа, будто он только что встал с постели, все та же щетина и все те же черные свободные шорты и майка. Разве что руки, от рельефности которых у Стива всегда на языке тяжело оседало жадное желание поцеловать, огладить губами каждый изгиб, казались чуть поменьше. То ли Стив слишком давно не видел Брока, то ли месяц прошел для него без силовых нагрузок.

Наверное, это было очень глупо – радоваться незнакомцу. Но долгое время тот был единственной константой в жизни Стива и единственным человеком, который, даже не подозревая об этом, заставлял его чувствовать себя живым.

Не до сих пор вмороженным в лед куском мяса, а дышащим, чувствующим человеком, который может просто наслаждаться вкрадчивой легкостью чужих движений, дышать чужим запахом, ощущать направленное на него внимание.

Стив любил такие утра, любил тот час, в который они пересекались, хоть поначалу его бесило вторжение чужака в зал, который Фьюри великодушно ему выделил в круглосуточное пользование, хотя официально он работал с семи.

Зал был, насколько Стив знал, частным, и ЩИТ здорово тратился на аренду, создавая ему комфортные условия для жизни – квартира Стива была в десяти минутах пешком, а ему пока не слишком доверяли, чтобы отпускать его в свободное плавание.

Стив, правда, занимался исключительно после полуночи и до шести утра – отчасти потому, что не хотел портить бизнес хозяину зала, отчасти потому, что спать всю ночь у него пока не получалось из-за проклятых кошмаров, от которых он просыпался, задыхаясь от ужаса, чувствуя, что тонет – снова, проваливается в ледяную пучину.

Смахнув с лица чуть влажные от пота волосы, Стив кивком ответил на такое же молчаливое приветствие и ненароком передвинулся так, чтобы было видно весь зал.

Брок прошел к беговой дорожке, воткнул в уши наушники и легко побежал, размеренно, ровно, держа выбранную скорость.

Стив любил на него смотреть, хоть и ощущал себя при этом глупо. Но он, заполучивший почти эталонную физическую форму искусственным путем, умел ценить тех, кто добивался результатов самостоятельно. 

Ему нравилось наблюдать, как смуглая кожа покрывается тонкой пленкой пота – это неизбежно означало, что, если встать неподалеку, можно будет ощутить его запах: крепкий, сильный, очень мужской запах, причудливо смешивавшийся с легким ароматом дезодоранта и кондиционера для белья.

Нравилось наблюдать, как Брок тренируется – без того глупого самолюбования, с которым тренировались многие качки, больше занятые разглядыванием себя в зеркале. Стив видел пару раз таких и ничего, кроме легкой брезгливости, не почувствовал, хотя к крупным мужчинам его лет с шестнадцати тянуло так, что хоть на стену лезь.

Брок занимался с планомерной серьезностью, изредка что-то черкая в потрепанном ежедневнике, и Стиву каждый день будто доставалось по кусочку, сладкому, вкусному, дразнящему аппетит еще сильнее.

То Брок качал верх, и тогда можно было смотреть, как он подтягивается, коротко, шумно выдыхая, делает вертикальную тягу, заставляя плавно играть мышцы спины, устраивается на скамье для жима, чуть раскидывая в стороны крепкие ноги, и почти ласково пробегает по грифу штанги пальцами, прежде чем за него ухватиться.

В «день ног» Стиву доставалось еще более волнующее зрелище, и большого труда стоило не залипать, когда Брок, устроив на крепких плечах штангу, приседал – медленно, глубоко, так, что одежда почти неприлично натягивалась на упругой круглой заднице, или делал жим ногами, задирая для удобства шорты до максимума, и от одного вида его бедер, напряженных, мускулистых, у Стива предательски пересыхало во рту.

В обязательную программу тренировок входила еще и отработка ударов, и Стив со своей «пиздец-техникой» обычно отходил к скамейкам, делая вид, что ему нужна передышка. Брок легко, с выдающей огромный опыт небрежностью кружил вокруг груши, подныривал от ударов фантомного противника, и это зрелище определенно стоило того, чтобы выделить эту часть зала в его полное и безраздельное пользование.

А еще Брок смотрел. Стив ощущал его взгляд – заинтересованный, почти материально горячий – и в такие моменты особенно остро чувствовал, что все-таки выжил. Что его действительно вытащили из-подо льда, что он дышит – полной грудью. И острота этого нереализованного желания, влечения, колкая и щекотная, была приятна сама по себе, будоражила так, что почти не хотелось форсировать события, несмотря на то, что изголодавшееся по близости тело ныло всякий раз до дрожи.

Брок закончил разминку, встряхнул шейкер – Стив знал, что в нем было что-то, остро пахнущее ягодами – и сделал глоток. По его дернувшемуся кадыку пробежала капелька пота, и у Стива зубы свело от желания тронуть его языком, втянуть губами солоноватую кожу.

Брок коротко глянул на него, поправил туго перетянутый бинт на правом запястье и отошел к одной из скамей, привычно навешивая на штангу блины.

Кажется, сегодня он собирался качать руки.

Стив стер полотенцем пот со лба и отошел к оставленной неподалеку бутылке с водой, давая себе несколько минут отдыха. Пора было собираться домой, но уходить не хотелось. Полуприкрыв глаза, он наблюдал за тем, как Брок, устроившись на скамье, снял гриф с креплений и медленно опустил руки до груди.

Привычной легкости, хотя вес был вроде как, насколько помнилось, обычным, почему-то не было, и это остро царапнуло изнутри своей неправильностью. Стив и себе не смог бы объяснить, что заставило его подойти поближе, но уже в следующую секунду, когда правая рука у Брока подломилась, роняя гриф на грудь, он был благодарен этой своей внезапной чуйке.

Брок сипло выругался сквозь зубы, пытаясь выпрямить руки, но Стив уже успел перехватить штангу, возвращая ее на крепления.

– Черт, – выдохнул Брок, садясь. – Сука, таки не зажило, – с досадой добавил он, разматывая бинт.

Он крутнул запястьем, которое, видимо, не болело, но привычных нагрузок все-таки не выдерживало, и сбросил бинт на пол.

Стив мог бы сказать, что только идиот будет после травмы без подстраховки делать такие потенциально опасные упражнения. Что только идиот попытается после перерыва сразу взять прежний вес.

Он многое мог бы сказать, но слова застряли в горле, потому что Брок, сидевший прямо перед ним, буквально в каком-то десятке сантиметров, машинально растирая грудь, скользнул по нему оценивающим взглядом сверху вниз, чуть задержавшись в районе паха, и Стив, и без того полувозбужденный с той самой минуты, как он вошел в зал, почувствовал, что под кожу будто огнем плеснули.

Чужая близость, запах, жар распаленного разминкой тела ощущались настолько ярко, что, казалось, их можно было потрогать руками. Взгляд Брока потяжелел, придавливая к полу, и едва ли в мире нашлась бы сила, способная сейчас сдвинуть Стива с места.

– Расскажешь, красавчик, как ты одной рукой с такой легкостью поднял гриф, м-м? – неожиданно чувственно мурлыкнул Брок, наклоняясь чуть вперед и почти прижимаясь лицом к моментально затвердевшему члену, неудобно оттянувшему Стиву спортивные штаны.

– Я Стив, – машинально поправил он, запоздало сообразив, что действительно прокололся – прежде он старался не привлекать внимания, не желая демонстрировать выходящие за пределы человеческих способности.

Долго досадовать на собственный промах не вышло – Брок, хмыкнув, притянул его к себе за бедра и запустил ладони ему под штаны, стискивая ягодицы, и у Стива перед глазами потемнело от возбуждения, щекотно, душно осевшего в теле. От предвкушения перехватывало дыхание, будто то, чего он долго, мучительно долго, ждал, наконец произошло, можно больше не ходить кругами, облизываясь, будто тигр на мясо, закрытое от него стеклом.

– Давно хотел это сделать, Стив, – поделился Брок и медленно, глядя ему в глаза, провел языком по его члену прямо через штаны, оставляя на тонкой серой ткани мокрый след.

Стив со стоном запустил руки ему в волосы, крепче притискивая к себе, и теперь не понимал, как до сих пор умудрялся просто проходить мимо, отказываться от прикосновений, от близости – пусть и только физической, не подкрепленной ни общностью интересов, ни влюбленностью, ничем, кроме животной жажды соединиться.

И неважно было, чем все закончится – торопливой одноразовой животной случкой или сексом, который перерастет во что-то другое, потому что инстинкт, тот самый, глубинный, неконтролируемый разумом, заставляющий подчас людей выбирать на первый взгляд абсолютно неподходящих им партнеров, подсказывал, что все было правильно.

Не могло быть неправильным то, от чего было так хорошо.

– Господи, Брок, – выдохнул Стив, когда Брок, продолжая крепко стискивать его задницу, легко тронул его пальцами между ягодицами, заставляя сладко сжаться мышцы.

– А мне представляться не нужно, я посмотрю, – усмехнулся тот, стянув наконец так мешающие штаны и белье вниз. – Красивый мальчик, большой, – с ласковой снисходительностью одобрил Брок, поймал губами головку члена, и Стива выгнуло ему навстречу, ослепило всем сразу – и обжигающей шелковистостью его рта, и стыдной неловкостью за свою жадную горячность, и страстным желанием оказаться под ним, ощутить на себе тяжесть чужого тела, чужую близость.

Брок, пропустив член почти до горла, с пошлым звуком, хлестнувшим, как плетью, выпустил его изо рта, коротко потерся о него щетинистой щекой, и от этой почти болезненной ласки Стив едва не стек на дрогнувших ногах на пол, ни черта уже не соображающий от давившего на виски вожделения.

Как же давно у него никого не было. Как же давно никто не трогал его – так, с желанием доставить удовольствие, с голодной жадностью.

Руки Брока, горячие, сильные, были, казалось везде, сжимали, гладили чувствительную кожу – бедра, ягодицы, поясницу, живот, – и Стив почти захлебывался в этих прикосновениях, ощущая себя оголенным нервом.

Очень чутко почувствовав, что он на грани, Брок облизал его член одним длинным широким движением – от яичек до головки – и поднялся на ноги, прижимаясь всем крепким, чуть влажным телом. Стив схватился за его плечи, полупьяный от возбуждения, почти сметенный им, как волной, и поцеловал, с голодным восторгом ощущая отклик. Собственный вкус на чужих губах, солоноватой горечью осевший на языке, прокатился по телу жгучей волной, и Стива будто расплавило ею. Беспомощно толкнувшись вперед бедрами, он с мучительным, жалобным стоном кончил, забрызгивая Броку черную футболку.

Тот, придерживая за затылок, снова его поцеловал – глубоко, мокро, с собственнической неторопливостью, и от одного вида его шорт, оттянутых твердым членом, и белесых капель на черной ткани Стива будто крюком дернуло, разжигая тлевшее внутри пламя, притушенное было оргазмом.

– Охуеть, – прокомментировал Брок, притискиваясь к нему бедрами, медленно толкнулся, проезжаясь своим членом вдоль его, и желание вспыхнуло с такой силой, что впору было скулить.

Отчаянно, до безумия хотелось прижаться кожей к коже, подставиться под крупные, чуть шершавые ладони, глупо радуясь, что в этот раз на Броке почему-то не было перчаток, будто было такой проблемой их снять.

– Хочу тебя, – выдохнул Стив, облизывая враз пересохшие губы.

Брок со стоном стиснул его задницу ладонями, крепко, до боли, снова поцеловал, буквально трахая языком, и с усилием отстранился.

– Снимай... все, – он голодно рыкнул, и от этого звука у Стива предвкущающе дернулся член. – Я сейчас.

Еще раз облапав его, Брок моментально растворился в коридоре, ведущем к раздевалкам, и стоило большого труда остаться на месте, а не кинуться за ним.

По телу, раздразненному лаской, будто искры пробегали, и Стив, коротко сжав в ладони ноющий, мокрый от семени и смазки член, потянул вверх футболку, кое-как справился со шнурками на кроссовках и сбросил стреноживавшие его штаны. Брока все не было и, если бы не его «я сейчас», Стив бы уже призывно выл, как кот по весне.

Пытаясь отвлечься, он прошел к скамейке, на которой оставил бутылку, и жадно вылакал остатки воды. Шершавое покрытие пола неприятно кололо босые ступни, и Стив шагнул на маты, запоздало сообразив, что оказался теперь перед зеркалами, доходившими до самого пола.

Собственный вид – лохматые волосы, полубезумный голодный взгляд, порозовевшая влажная кожа и прижимавшийся к напряженному животу член – окатил, как ледяной водой, стыдом. Он, голый посреди спортзала, общественного, вообще-то (пусть до открытия здесь никого и не будет), места, собирался заняться сексом с незнакомым мужиком.

А затем сбоку к нему прижался восхитительно горячий, такой же голый Брок, швырнувший на маты темно-синее полотенце, и стыд стремительно переплавился в возбуждение, еще более яркое и сильное. Потому что Стив видел в отражении его взгляд, такой же шальной, жаждущий, видел его руки, крупные, сильные, скользившие по телу с почти удивительной для случайного любовника нежностью, и думать ни о чем другом уже не получалось.

Хотелось трогать, гладить и ласкать, подарить ему, сколовшему наледь с никак не желавшего отогреваться тела, такое же пронимающее до самого нутра удовольствие, разделить на двоих эти минуты невероятно сладкой близости.

Задумывавшееся, видимо, как покрывало, полотенце не слишком помогло – они сцепились, как в драке, крепко хватаясь друг за друга, и от исступленных, жадных поцелуев у Стива саднили губы и щеки, расцарапанные щетиной. Ткань под ним сбилась в комок, но он едва замечал это досадное неудобство, потому что Брок, тихо, хрипло выдыхая, запрокинул голову, и можно было впиться поцелуем в крепкую шею, дурея от солоноватой терпкости ее вкуса, вдыхать полной грудью запах, так восхитительно вкусно оседавший в легких, и крепко стискивать желанное до дрожи тело бедрами, вжимать в себя, остро ощущая свое неодиночество.

– Повернись, – попросил Брок, пытаясь выбраться из его хватки. – Ну же, Стив.

Стив, едва сумев понять, о чем он вообще говорит, потянулся к нему за поцелуем и послушно перетек на живот, кое-как сообразив расправить под собой полотенце.

Брок за спиной выдохнул что-то невнятное, но сладкой дрожью отозвавшееся в теле, и стиснул его ягодицы, прикусил зубами одну половинку и нежно лизнул вторую. Стива, прекрасно видевшего в зеркале выражение его лица, снова окатило стыдно-сладкой неловкостью, и он уткнулся лбом в пол, ощущая, что его трясет от щекотно прокатывающегося по мышцам удовольствия.

Брок с силой провел по его телу ладонями, от задницы до плеч, и мягко подхватил его под горло, заставляя поднять голову. Нашел губами губы, и Стива кольнуло страшной жаждой почувствовать его в себе, внутри, глубоко, ощутить приятное натяжение мышц, растянутых вокруг члена, горячего, упругого члена, который влажно касался сейчас его бедра, проезжаясь по нему бархатисто-нежной головкой.

Стив вспомнил, как несколько минут назад держал его в ладони, притискивая к своему, и его снова накрыло желанием соединиться по-настоящему, хоть на какое-то время раствориться в другом человеке, не быть одному.

Он со стоном прижался к Броку задницей, поднялся на колени, выгибаясь, откровенно подставляясь, и едва не кончил только от того, что увидел в отражении, каким голодным восторгом налились темные глаза.

Брок зубами надорвал обертку, дрожащей рукой раскатал по члену презерватив и выдавил себе на пальцы остатки смазки из упаковки, щекотно тронул самыми кончиками вход. Стив едва не взвыл, измученный ожиданием, нетерпеливый, подался назад сам, и Брок, хрипло выругавшись сквозь зубы, снова куснул его за задницу, уткнулся в его взмокшую поясницу лбом, продолжая растягивать с выламывающей кости, почти раздражающей неспешностью.

Даже подаваться навстречу, насаживаться глубже, до самых костяшек, не получалось, потому что Брок в конце концов уложил ему на спину ладонь, придавливая грудью к полу, и Стив, перевозбужденный, измученный дразнящими движениями пальцев, послушно растекся под его рукой, с непривычной легкостью передавая контроль.

Доверяясь, просто отдаваясь человеку, которого он толком и не знал, но который чувствовал его так, как ни у кого никогда не получалось.

– Потерпи, – почти умоляюще попросил Брок, когда Стив уже готов был скулить, призывно, жалобно, лишь бы разорвать наконец тот скручивавший внутренности щекотный узел.

Краем погребенного под удовольствием сознания Стив успел удивиться, почему он должен терпеть, когда хотел именно этого – натяжения на грани боли, члена, приятно заполнявшего его внутри, хватки крепких рук на талии и жара чужого тела, прижатого к его собственному. Брок медленно вошел до конца, уткнулся лбом ему между лопаток, коснулся влажной кожи губами, и Стив сжался на нем, стиснул внутри, ощущая наслаждение только от этого.

– По... легче, – выдохнул Брок, прикусив его за загривок, двинул бедрами, будто желал толкнуться еще глубже.

Стив выпрямил руки, едва не сбросив его с себя, плавно выгнулся, насаживаясь, трахая себя этим восхитительно твердым, упругим членом, так правильно давившим внутри, куда нужно, и весь большой, такой чужой ему мир схлопнулся до этого зала, этого маленького пятачка, покрытого ярко-красными матами, сжался до одного человека.

Господи, и почему он не подошел раньше? Почему лишал себя... этого?

Брок, перехватив инициативу, глухо, почти по-звериному зарычал над ним, снова подхватил его под горло, заставляя приподняться, и сжал в ладони его член, болезненно-напряженный, мокрый от натекшей с него смазки. Стив, захлебывающийся бьющим через край блаженством, откинул голову ему на плечо, чувствуя, что его медленно, неизбежно накрывает.

Всем – горячим жаром чужого тела, ярким контрастом движений – резких, сильных сзади и мягких, почти невесомых по стволу члена. Брок стиснул его бедро свободной рукой, крепко, до боли, насаживая на себя до упора, и Стив, поймав его движение в отражении, неожиданно задохнулся, взвыл от пронзившего тело удовольствия, сжимая свой член поверх чужой ладони.

Будто зеркало – в котором был он сам, расхристанный, раскрасневшийся, и Брок, чьи смуглые руки резко контрастировали с белизной его кожи, – удвоило наслаждение, как увеличительное стекло, обрушило его волной на них обоих, и Стиву на мгновение показалось, что он не выдержит. Брок, которого он наверняка сжал в себе до боли, вцепился зубами в его плечо, толкнулся по инерции несколько раз, добирая удовольствие, и замер, шумно дыша ему в шею, обнял его за талию, удерживая на месте.

Стив снова откинул голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза, ощущая только бездумное сытое довольство.

Ему наконец было просто тепло.

***

Очередная груша, укоризненно загремев сорванными креплениями, отлетела к стене, и Стив глухо выругался, разглядывая несколько кучек из песка – по одной на несчастный спортинвентарь. Удар у него теперь был поставлен лучше (хоть Брок и ржал, что они в зале «тренируют» по большей части только одну часть тела и скоро накачают ее настолько, что можно будет требовать открытия новой соревновательной дисциплины), поэтому число пострадавших росло с каждым разом.

Вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах он это сказал – Брок тогда, вообще-то, мирно качал руки, опираясь коленом о скамью, а Стив, позорно залипнув на его обтянутой шортами заднице, сорвался, – Стив снова ощутил неуместное сейчас возбуждение.

Была половина седьмого утра – Брок уже явно не появится сегодня, хоть и обещался еще вчера, – и Стив иррационально злился. Как-то так вышло, что они за прошедший с того первого раза месяц встречались по-прежнему только здесь, в зале, и даже телефонами до сих пор не обменялись.

Брок начал приходить к четырем, давая им лишний час наедине, Стив выкраивал еще один час, потому что уходил теперь ближе к семи, и такой формат встреч прекрасно работал.

До сегодняшнего дня.

До дня, когда Стив вдруг осознал, что не хочет выкраивать часы, а хочет просто просыпаться рядом, точно зная, где его любовник и какие у него планы на день. Хочет встретиться с ним вне этих четырех совершенно неприспособленных для свиданий стен и провести время вдвоем, неважно, где и чем занимаясь.

Стив, гадая, придет ли Брок завтра, как раз повесил новую грушу, когда наверху хлопнула дверь. Проклиная себя за ту невольную трепетную дрожь в груди, он размотал бинт и отошел к скамейке, подбирая бутылку с водой.

Через несколько минут в зал шагнул привычно хмурый Фьюри. Стив окончательно разочаровался было в паршивом дне, но следом за ним появился и Брок, на лице которого застыло странное выражение – этакое недоумение пополам с изумлением, и непонятно, чего больше.

– Мистер Роджерс, – поприветствовал его Фьюри, меланхолично прокручивая в ладонях простенькую коричневого цвета папку, перевязанную шнурком.

Стив, вполне освоивший, вообще-то, современный скоросшиватель, посмотрел на нее скептически, и Брок, поймавший его взгляд, поспешно отвернулся, давя улыбку.

Фьюри, то ли не заметив, то ли мастерски сделав вид, завернул речь, в которую Стив вслушивался мало – отвлекающих факторов у него было предостаточно, но сообразить, что ему наконец нашли занятие, он все-таки смог, и даже умудрился с серьезным лицом пережить информацию о том, что Брока и его людей (а его любовник оказался агентом ЩИТа и командиром отряда, хотя Стив все это время почему-то был уверен, что он просто знакомый хозяина зала, вот ему и позволено было приходить до открытия) приставляют к нему в качестве группы огневой поддержки на заданиях, к которым Стива наконец решили допустить – после почти четырех месяцев таскания его по психологам и сотни пройденных тестов.

Фьюри, торжественно вручив ему папку с личными делами (перевязанную шнурком, картонную старую папку!), представил их друг другу и оставил их с Броком одних – знакомиться в неформальной, так сказать, обстановке.

На лице у него при этом не дрогнул ни единый мускул, и оставалось только гадать, был ли он в курсе их с Броком более чем тесного общения.

– Капитан Америка, значит, – задумчиво протянул Брок, оглядывая его с ног до головы так, будто впервые видел.

– Ага, – согласился Стив, теребя туго завязанный узел на папке.

Было почему-то неловко за этот дурацкий звучный статус, когда-то гревший ему, чудом выбившемуся в люди мальчишке, душу. Первые же недели клоунского цирка пыл остудили, но то первое восхищение собственной силой, возможностью влиять на события, помнилось до сих пор.

– Интересно, насколько сильно я нарушу регламент, если приглашу тебя к себе? – почти без перехода продолжил Брок, подходя вплотную, и у Стива будто гора с плеч упала.

Дурацкая папка выскользнула из рук, с легким шелестом опускаясь на пол, но едва ли о ней сейчас хоть кто-то помнил.

– Если обещаешь не отдавать меня под суд за домогательства – а мне долго рассказывали, что сейчас, оказывается, даже с комплиментами стоит быть поаккуратнее, – я закрою глаза на нарушения, – ответил он.

Брок знакомо фыркнул, расслабляясь, и легко тронул его губы своими.

– Ну, пошли, расскажешь, какими такими страшными домогательствами тебя пугали, может, мне тоже надо бояться, – сказал он, и Стив, наплевав на оставленные в раздевалке вещи, подобрал с пола папку и двинулся за ним.

Паршивый день с появлением Брока перестал быть паршивым, и Стив надеялся, что и вечер будет не хуже. И, возможно, вся оставшаяся неделя. А может и...


End file.
